community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design
Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design 'is the ninth episode of the second season of ''Community. Dean Pelton tries to bust Jeff for a phony night school credit, but he only unveils a series of conspiracies, plots, and double-crosses between Annie, Jeff, and the Dean. Plot In his office, Dean Pelton scrutinizes a printout of Jeff's schedule for the fall semester and notices something. Meanwhile in Group Study Room F, Annie is showing off her Green Week-themed diorama to the group. After her presentation is finished, Troy gets confirmation from Abed that their sleepover is still on. Troy suggests they get into their pajamas and build a blanket fort. After Britta mocks their immaturity, Dean Pelton arrives and informs Jeff he will not be receiving credit for the class, "Conspiracy Theories in US History" since it's not a real class. Jeff claims it does exist as he's been having one-on-one meetings with the teacher, Professor Professorson. The Dean demands that he prove it, and Jeff confidently leads him to the professor's office. Annie decides to tag along as well. CTAID The original blanket fort.png|The original blanket fort. CTAID Professorson ID.png|Professor Professorson? In Abed's dorm room, Troy and Abed decide to expand the pillow fort they just built. Meanwhile, Jeff leads Annie and Pelton to Professorson's office, but it turns out to be a closet. Jeff is shocked and continues to proclaim his innocence. He theorizes that the missing office is itself a test, a conspiracy he has to unravel. Annie and Pelton scoff at this but are surprised by the appearance of a man claiming to be Professorson. He confirms that Jeff was right, and this was his final exam. A look at his Greendale faculty I.D. badge satisfies Pelton's skepticism. When he excuses himself to take a phone call, Pelton apologizes to Jeff and leaves. Annie is apologetic as well until Jeff confides to her that he did fake the class and that he's never seen "Professorson" before. Annie's anger at being deceived is soon replaced by confusion as she wonders who "Professorson" really is. Jeff could care less: as long as he keeps his credit, he's happy. Back in Abed's dorm, Pavel stops by and is impressed when he sees Troy and Abed's blanket fort. They let him join when they find out he has a lot of sheets they can use to expand the blanket fort. In the study room, Jeff goes to help Annie move her diorama after receiving multiple texts from her. It turns out she had an ulterior motive for summoning him as she presents to Jeff a Greendale faculty directory with a picture of the mysterious professor. The directory reveals he is listed as "Professor Woolley". CTAID Stop snooping.png|''"Tell your little friend to stop snooping around night school. Otherwise, things might get explosive."'' CTAID Slow motion.png|''"ANNIE!"'' CTAID saving Annie.png CTAID Sparks fly one.png CTAID sparks fly.png CTAID Tackle.png|''"I probably didn't need to tackle you."'' While looking over her diorama, Annie notices the motorized part isn't working properly and struggles to get it started. Jeff receives a call on his cell phone from an anonymous caller who threatens that if he and Annie don't stop snooping, things "might get explosive." Jeff realizes the diorama has been sabotaged and tackles Annie to the ground. The tiny car in the diorama "explodes," showering the project with sparks. The underwhelming message encourages Jeff to help Annie in her investigation. Meanwhile, with the help of other students, Troy and Abed's blanket fort has expanded past the dorm rooms into the school's hallways. That evening, Jeff and Annie go to night school looking for Professor Woolley's class. CTAID The red room.png CTAID WTF.png|''"Britta?"'' CTAID Hey guys.png|''"He-e-e-e-ey, guys!"'' Looking over a course listing, they notice all the classes have odd names. Professor Woolley appears and is surprised to see them. When confronted by Jeff and Annie, he claims to be teaching a math class. He offers to take them to it but suddenly runs away, resulting in a chase. Woolley enters a section of Troy and Abed's blanket fort with Jeff and Annie in pursuit. While making their way through a maze of blankets, they come across Troy and Abed. They assist them in navigating the fort and tracking down the professor. Although briefly distracted by Leonard and Britta, they managed to catch up to the professor. Jeff tackles him and demands he explain what's going on. Woolley brings them to a room filled with computer printers spilling out pages of printouts that are collecting in piles on the floor. He explains that this is what night school really is: fake classes backed up by fake documentation from the printers. He was once a student like Jeff and created a course to get free credit, but he didn't stop at just one class and eventually created more. He then created fake students and teachers as well to continue perpetrating the fraud. Jeff is skeptical of his grand admission and reveals suspicions along with "Woolley"'s actual identity: He's actually Professor Sean Garrity, the drama teacher. Jeff discovered this fact after seeing a flyer from the drama department on the way over. Garrity is relieved the deception is over and confirms Jeff's suspicions that the entire charade was Dean Pelton's idea. Jeff then comes up with an idea of his own which worries Annie. Later, Dean Pelton is summoned by Jeff and Annie to the study room; when he arrives, he finds Garrity there as well. Jeff tells Pelton about the fake night school classes Garrity was responsible for, but the Dean is willing to give him a second chance. Annie is less forgiving: she pulls out a gun and shoots Garrity. She goes into a rant about dishonesty but is cut off when the Dean pulls a gun on her and shoots her as well. Jeff yells at the Dean that it was a prop gun, and they were doing all of this to teach him a lesson. Jeff pulls out a gun of his own and shoots the Dean which causes Annie to stop pretending to be dead. Believing Jeff's gun to be real, she is hysterical. He protests that he thought Pelton had killed her, but she responds she was in on it from the start to teach Jeff a lesson about academic fraud. Jeff reveals he knew that all along and helps Pelton up who had been faking his death too. Jeff knew the Dean was too stupid to think up such an elaborate scheme on his own, and the two of them devised their own plan to teach Annie a lesson about friendship. Angered at having been deceived, Annie pulls yet another gun out and points it at him. Jeff backs away slowly and wonders aloud where she got the weapon from considering the drama department only had three prop guns. Annie simply replies that she lives in a bad neighborhood and goes on to vent about how Jeff has continually treated her poorly. She ignores his pleas to put down the gun and instead shoots Jeff multiple times in the chest. A distraught Dean is beside himself, wondering how Annie could have done this to Jeff. Annie throws the question back at him, asking how he could have conspired with her against Jeff in the first place. Sobbing, Pelton says he's confused and can't keep track of all the lies: he admits that he just agreed to team up with whoever had suggested it. The Dean is shocked when Jeff springs back to life and tells him that he is glad to hear him say that. Jeff admonishes the Dean for so easily selling out his original conspirator. Pelton tries to make excuses for his actions but is cut off when an exasperated Professor Garrity stops playing dead and tries to wrap everything up. He collects all the prop guns and is about to leave when Officer Cackowski bursts into the study room. He tells the professor to drop his weapons, but before he can comply, Garrity is blown away by the officer with a shotgun. Annie, Jeff, and the Dean are in a panic and tell Cackowski that the professor was holding prop guns. Garrity then reveals he's still alive; he and Cackowski conspired to teach everyone a lesson that guns, even prop ones, aren't toys. They both decide to go have breakfast, leaving Jeff and Annie still reeling and the Dean heavily traumatized. However, he's still lucid enough to deny Jeff his fake class credit when asked about it. Later in Troy and Abed's blanket fort, the study group meets, and Jeff praises Annie's acting skills in their ruse. Pavel alerts Troy and Abed to the fact that their blanket fort has started a craze on other college campuses. Now that it's become mainstream, Troy and Abed decide to destroy their fort and initiate a self destruct mechanism. The blankets come tumbling down, upsetting all the inhabitants of the fort while Leonard starts looting during the chaos. End tag In the after credits mini scene at the end of the episode, Troy and Abed complete each other's sentences and decide to write a screenplay together. The conspiracies unraveled Below is a chart that lays out the twists and turns of the various conspiracies shown in this episode. Recurring Themes Continuity *'Returning students': Pavel returns and helps Troy and Abed build their blanket fort. *'First appearance': Professor Sean Garrity debuts. He makes a later appearance in "Competitive Wine Tasting". *'That just happened': Troy and Abed build a memorial in their blanket fort for Pierce's mom who passed away in "The Psychology of Letting Go". *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': During the various conspiracy reveals, Annie mentions she lives in a bad neighborhood; this foreshadows the reveal of her current living situation that is briefly shown in the next episode. *'Googly eyes': Jeff and Annie exchange meaningful glances in two scenes. *'This must be the place': Troy and Abed's blanket fort debuts and later inspires them to build even bigger pillow and blanket forts in Season Three. Pop culture references *'Well read': Jeff thinks that Annie will Nancy-screw him out of his credits. (for Nancy Drew) *'Tv Guide': Troy tells Britta to enjoy eating fiber and watching the "Mentalist". (for The Mentalist). Jeff says Annie took to deception like Abed took to "Cougar Town". *'Off Broadway': Annie says, "Annie's got a gun!" (for''' Annie Get Your Gun') Meta References *'Use your allusion': Britta's weird club in the blanket fort is an allusion to the private club from "Eyes Wide Shut". Guest Cast *Kevin Corrigan as Professor Sean Garrity *Jim Rash as Craig Pelton *Richard Erdman as Leonard *Dominik Musiol as Pavel Quotes ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' Trivia *When the study group chases Professor Sean Garrity into the blanket fort, they are held up by the Latvian Independence Day Parade. The episode originally aired on November 18, 2010, which is actually Latvian Independence Day. *In "Basic Rocket Science", Britta mentions the Greendale course "Theoretical Physical Education". In this episode, it is on the list of Professor Garrity's fake classes. *When Annie is reading over the list of night classes, she says that Professor Huyuck teaches "History of Something". Professor Bradford actually teaches "History of Something", while Professor Huyuck teaches "Learning!". *Jeff says, "We should grab lunch. I just saw Fat Neil heading to the cafeteria with that look in his eye." The mention of Neil's character acts as foreshadowing to Advanced Dungeons & Dragons in which we find out that Jeff created the name. Images Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Troy and Abed Blanket Fort.jpeg|Troy and Abed destroy their blanket fort. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Troy and Abed.jpeg|Troy and Abed in their blanket fort. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs The Dean.jpeg|The Dean thinks. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Professor Garrity.jpeg|Professor Sean Garrity backs down. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Night School.jpeg|Professor Sean Garrity shows Jeff and Annie night school. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Jeff Tackles Annie.jpeg|Jeff tackles Annie. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Jeff runs.jpeg|Jeff runs on a desk. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Dean Freaks Out.jpeg|The Dean freaks out. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Dean Freaks.jpeg|The Dean freaks out. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Annie points gun at Professor Garrity.jpeg|Annie points a gun at Professor Sean Garrity. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Annie points gun at Jeff.jpeg|Annie points a gun at Jeff. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Designs Annie and Jeff look on.jpeg|Jeff and Annie look down the hallway. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes